The present invention relates to a distributing device for a chopper, in particular attachment straw cultivator for harvester threshers.
When straw remains on the field and is plowed in, it increases the bearing force of the ground as humus-forming material. For a fast and unobjectionable rotting the straw must be shortly shopped and uniformly distributed over the whole cutting width of the harvester thresher.
An attachment straw chopper has a chopper housing with cutter drum and countercutters arranged in it for comminuting the straw, and a distributing device arranged in the outlet region of the chopper for distributing the chopped straw. The distributing device provides uniform depositing of the chopped straw or the whole cutting width of the harvester thresher. The distributing device is composed of several motor driven guiding plates arranged in an inclination-adjustable deviating housing so as to guide the chopped product.
A uniform spreading of the chopped straw over the whole cutting width of the harvester thresher is however affected in undesirable manner under the action of wind. Chopped straw which under the action of side wind is retained in not mowed (standing) harvested condition, is again taken up by the harvester thresher in the next cutting width and loads its cleaning device so that only a low traveler speed is possible. Accumulations of chopped straw on the field produced during spreading under the action of wind lead to the formation of poorly rottable chopped straw pads.
For taking care of the problem of spreading of chopped straw under the action of side wind, the known distributing devices are adjustable by a driver in the driver cabin so that the chopped straw is either symmetrically dispersed toward the longitudinal direction of the harvester thresher, or depending on the side wind, is dispersed more or less to the right side or to the left side. For providing such a correction, the driver must however to monitor the spreading of the chopped straw and the distribution on the field which substantially stresses his attention and requires a lot of practice. When the traveling direction is changed and also when unstable wind conditions occur, the driver must provide a completely new orientation as to the adjustment of the distributing device.